


Tease

by CharityMercy



Category: Block B, k pop - Fandom, lee taeil - Fandom, taeil - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, Oral, Over stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Taeil teasing to the point of crulty





	Tease

Your boyfriend, Taeil, had been texting you all day, teasing you all day, so when he finally got home, you were hot and waiting for him in bed. He came in the room, peeling off his shirt. “I missed you, Y/N” His voice was silky, and a bit deeper than normal, making you wet. “Mmm, I missed you too, Taeil” you purr. He crawled over you, heat rolling off his body. His lips collided with yours, and you grip his tattooed arms. His mouth moves down your jaw, to your neck, teasing your sensitive skin. You gasp as his teeth barely graze your throat. He moves down, kissing across your chest, from shoulder to shoulder. He slid down the straps of the lacey lingerie you had worn for him. 

He nipped at your shoulder, earning another small gasp from you. He slides the flimsy garment down over your breasts, his mouth moving down, taking one nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly, teeth gently grazing you. You mewl as he moves to the other side, giving your other breast the same treatment. His hand ghosts down your body, fingers brushing against the dampened fabric of your panties. You feel his lips turn up a bit and he presses harder, teasing you through the fabric. Your hips move against his hand, and he moves your panties to the side, his finger entering you just the slightest bit before rubbing up and down your soaked folds, moving to either side of your clit without touching it. 

He scoots down, settling himself between your legs. He slowly pulls your panties off, and you half sit, ridding yourself of the lacey top. He rests one hand on your hip, as his fingers start to tease you again. His gaze moves between your face and the apex of your thighs. You move your hips against his hand, and he pushes you downward, “be still” he growls. He continues to tease you, and you try your hardest to stay still. He slowly, slowly slides one digit into you, curling his finger, rubbing against your walls. You moan, he smirks, pulling his finger from you, sliding it up,moving in slow circles around your clit. You whine, so desperate for direct stimulation. He flicks his finger against your clit, quickly, making you cry out. Your hips nearly buck against him but his hand on your hip pushes you down. 

Again he pushes a finger into you, a bit quicker than before. His fingers rubs against your walls faster, before moving out of you and rubbing slow, calculated circles on your clit, making you moan as a familiar sensation fills you. He drags his free hand down, rubbing your thigh before inserting two fingers into you. His other hand stayed on your clit, speeding up his tight circles. His fingers curl and uncurl inside you, alternating, one curling while the other uncurled. It only took a moment for you to reach your high, calling out. You were breathless, but Taeil only paused to sink down, leaving a trail of kisses up and down your inner thighs. You haven’t even caught your breath before he licks a line up your slit, making you whimper. He licks slow, almost lazy circles on your clit, your hips move against him, and his hands move up, pushing you roughly against the bed. A moan escapes your lips. His hands move down, rubbing up and down your thighs, as his mouth speeds up.

One hand slips between your legs, his fingers massage your lips for a moment before one digit slides into you. A string of curse words leave your mouth as you feel a second orgasm building. His tongue reaches a fevered pace, his finger moves in and out, overwhelming sensation makes you see stars. Your body tenses, bracing itself, then your climax crashes into you, leaving your thighs shaking and your pussy quivering. You gasp, as Taeil moves, getting up from between your legs, to fully undress. 

He lays down beside you, and you curl against him, a little dazed. You absentmindedly stroke his stomach with your fingertips, trying to steady your breathing. After a moment, you slowly move your hand down, wrapping your fingers around his member, slowly pumping him until you hear his breath hitch. You speed up a bit, swiping the pad of your thumb over his head with each stroke. He lets out a little moan, then moves your hand, flipping you to your back, his frame hovers over you, hands on either side of your head. He kisses you,his tongue easily pushing past your lips as he aligns himself with you. He gently pushes into you, slowly burying himself in you. He lets out a low groan, hot breath fanning over your face, and you whimper, feeling the effects of your orgasms and his girth wearing on you. He moves very slowly, his lips find yours again. You grip his shoulder, as you move your hips in time with his. His lips move down to your neck allowing you to pepper kisses across his shoulders. You try to muffle a moan against his skin, but you feel his lips turn up at the corner anyway.

”Let me hear you, baby” he groans into your ear. He pulls nearly all the way out of you, before slamming into you with a ferocity that makes you scream out his name. He growls in response, and he assaults your neck with his lips and teeth, and repeats the same strong movement. You claw his back as another orgasm approaches. When your muscles tense, he sinks his teeth into neck. “Fuck!” You gasp, shaking hard when you climax.

He doesn’t even slow down, just whispers, “Can you take more, baby?” You nod, his breath on your skin making you shiver. You nip at his ear, he moans, the sound is low and primal. His hips snap into you, sweat beading on his body. You murmur curses, your body arches against his. He grunts, his powerful thrusts becoming uneven. Your fingers and toes tingle as you grip his shoulders, nails biting into skin. Your walls clench around him, “Oh fuck, Taeil” you moan, barely above a whisper, voice hoarse. “Mmmm, Y/N” he moans out, with one last powerful thrust, you feel hot bursts of cum shoot from him, as you climax again. He collapses onto you, panting in your ear. You are breathless, coated in sweat and completely spent. 

He moves off of you and you roll onto your side to curl against him, resting against his chest. He grins, you raise a brow in question, not wanting to speak. “You look so good, all fucked-out, baby” he coos, voice smooth as silk. He plants a kiss against your lips, and gently brushes a few sweaty stray hairs from your face. You lie there for a few moments, then he startles you by saying “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up” You nod, and trudge off to take a quick hot shower with your lover, then you both curl up in bed for some much needed sleep.


End file.
